


Noise Resolution

by Gefionne



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Hux can be a screamer if he wants to be, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gefionne/pseuds/Gefionne
Summary: Hux's neighbor Kylo Ren is infamous for having loud sex with a new guy every couple of days. When Hux gets fed up and files a noise complaint, an enraged Kylo confronts Hux about the report. Hux tries to protest at first but soon ends up in bed with Kylo, screaming just as loud as the boys previously.A fill forthiskyluxhardkinks prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Hux and Kylo live in the same apartment building, with Kylo living directly above Hux. Every night, Hux sees/hears Kylo leading his twink flavor of the week upstairs and then proceeds to hear them going at it loudly. One night Hux refuses to tolerate it anymore and calls the landlord to leave a noise complaint. The next day, an enraged Kylo confronts Hux about the report. Hux tries to protest at first but soon ends up on Kylo's thick cock screaming just as loud as the boys previously.

The first time, Hux thought it was a fluke. It was a Saturday, and all manner of things happened on Saturday nights. The moving boxes were still scattered around his new apartment, the bed in its various parts on the bedroom floor. The mattress had made it in one piece, though, so Hux had pulled a blanket out of its plastic storage tote and lain down to sleep. He had just been teetering at the edge of a dream when he had heard the first cry of “Oh my _God_ , fuck!”

His eyes snapped open. It had sounded like it was coming from the floor above, and very clearly. Hux was ready to phone the police and report that some kind of attack was taking place when he heard the moan: a low, throaty thing that reverberated down through the ceiling and into Hux’s room. As if in harmony, a higher whine joined it, punctuated by “Fuck, you’re so _big_.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake,” Hux muttered. Apparently his upstairs neighbor and their partner were quite vocal in bed. He hadn’t yet had the opportunity to make the rounds and introduce himself, but at least he now knew one thing about the residents in apartment four: one of them was particularly well-endowed. Charming.

“You can take it all,” a man growled, his words only slightly muffled through the floor.

“Fuck yeah, I can.” This voice also belonged to a man. “Come on. Give it to me.”

Hux rolled his eyes. Who, outside of pornography, actually talked like that? He himself was a relatively quiet lover, preferring to make his pleasure known in touches and sighs. He didn’t need to scream loudly enough to be heard on the floor below to indicate that it felt good.

That first night, he had lain awake for another thirty tedious minutes listening to their moans and pleas of “Harder! Faster! Yeah, baby, fuck me!” He had been intensely relieved when the man with the deeper voice had given a last barked cry and (presumably) finished. The quiet descended once again, and Hux was finally able to sleep.

He had expected that to be a one-time occurrence, or at least something out of the ordinary, but he quickly discovered that the tenant above him had that same kind of loud, obscenity-ridden sex at least twice a week. His name, Hux learned, was Kylo Ren, and while Hux had never spoken to him in the month since he had moved in, they had passed each other in the entryway, where they both stopped to get their mail. Ren had some kind of job that required him to wear button-down shirts, but they were always black and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Sometimes he wore his dark, shoulder-length hair down and at other times it was up in a neat bun at the crown of his head.

Hux saw him most often around six-thirty when Hux came home from work. Ren would be coming down the stairs, playing with his phone. How he didn’t tumble down, Hux would never know. He would fiddle absently with his keys until he found the right one for the mailbox. He didn’t even look up when he opened it. Hux was lucky if he got an acknowledgement as he collected his own letters—usually just credit card offers and student loan consolidation offers.

However, occasionally, when Hux was going out in the evening or sneaking out to the back of the building for a rare, indulgent cigarette, he would encounter Ren and one of the partners he was about to take to his apartment. They were all of various hair colors and styles of dress, but they were always narrowly built and far slighter than Ren, who was not a small man. Some of them were obviously intoxicated, laughing flirtatiously and clinging to Ren’s hand. Others were slightly more composed. Hux was startled by the sheer volume and variety of men Ren brought home.

Hux considered himself a tolerant man. He had no problem with Ren’s revolving door of conquests, but the noise he had to put up with at night was growing unbearable. He had a twelve-month lease and was not about to suffer through sleepless nights listening to twink boys beg for Kylo Ren’s cock. On the first of the month, when he went to the leasing office to pay his rent, he lodged a formal noise complaint.

Maz, his landlady, had given him a puzzled look at first, but had drawn up the paperwork anyway. Hux had waited until it was all complete to leave. Satisfied, he gone home to make dinner and watch some television before going to bed. It wasn’t the most exciting Friday night, but he wasn’t the most exciting man. He was just washing the dishes and preparing to turn on Netflix when he heard a hard, insistent knock at the door. He let the plate he was cleaning slip back into the soapy water and removed his yellow kitchen gloves.

He wasn’t even halfway across the room when the pounding resumed, this time accompanied by “I know you’re in there. I saw your car outside. Open the damn door.” Hux knew that voice immediately, though for once he wasn’t telling one of his partners to take all of his cock.

Hux unlocked the deadbolt and the lock on the handle, but he left the chain in place. He opened the door just far enough to peek out. “Can I help you?”

Kylo Ren was glowering at him from the other side. He raised a crumpled piece of paper to Hux’s eye level, and Hux read “Violation of the ‘Quiet Enjoyment’ Clause” at the top.

“What the fuck is this?” Ren demanded.

“I should imagine exactly what it looks like,” said Hux. “Or can you not read?”

Ren tore the paper away, staring Hux down through the crack in the door. “Of course I can read, you asshole. I’m asking what it’s about. You complained to Maz about me? Why?”

Hux regarded him steadily. “How do you know it was me that put in the complaint? There are two other apartments in this building.”

“I already asked them. They didn’t know anything about it. So it had to be you.” He scoffed. “Figures.”

“What exactly is that supposed to mean?” Hux asked testily.

“It means you’re an uptight asshole who can’t mind his own business. And you’re wearing a sweater vest. Only old men and uptight assholes wear those.” Ren leaned back slightly, looking down at the paper again. “This says we have to do a ‘noise resolution.’ Are you going to let me in, or are we going to do this right here?”

“I hardly plan on inviting anyone who insults me inside,” said Hux. “And the only resolution that needs to take place is you understanding that you need to keep your...your _whores_ quiet.”

Ren’s mouth dropped open, and Hux felt a surge of gratification. Ren had come storming up thinking he would have the upper hand and keep it. He was wrong.

“This is about loud sex?” Ren said. “I thought you just hated my music.”

“You keep your music to a very reasonable volume actually,” said Hux. “It’s not a problem. The other thing, however, is a different matter. While I have no problem with an active sex life, I do expect it to be kept appropriately discreet. What I hear every other bloody night is not that.”

Ren ground his teeth, eyes alight with anger. “Look, I’m not discussing my sex life in the hallway. Just let me in, and we can talk about this like adults.” He gave what little of Hux he could see a once-over. “Unless you’re still in your freshman year of college or something.”

“Of course not,” Hux huffed. He didn’t want to let Ren in, but it was true that they likely shouldn’t be having this kind of conversation with a door between them. So he shut it in Ren’s face.

“What the hell, man!” Ren snarled.

Hux unchained the door and opened it again. “Come in already, and let’s have this done with.”

Ren shouldered his way past Hux and into the living room. He glanced around with a pinched look of distaste. “What, do you own a Pottery Barn or something? This stuff is way too nice for this part of town.”

Hux ran his fingers along the dustless surface of his teak side table. “I take pride in my home, wherever I live.” He stepped past Ren and toward the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Suddenly you’re Captain Hospitable, huh?” Ren said, one brow cocked. “I didn’t think your noisy neighbor was worth wasting a drink on.”

Hux bent down to open the refrigerator, retrieving two bottles of Hosnian Ale, a favorite of his. “Unlike you,” he said, popping the tops on one and then the other, “I take the comfort of my neighbors into consideration.” He held one bottle out to Ren.

Ren took it, examining the label. “This from the brew shop around the corner?”

“Yes,” said Hux. “They special order it for me. Imported from England.”

“Very fancy,” Ren said, wry. But he took a sip all the same. He tipped his head to the side, conceding. “Pretty good.”

Hux drank a little of his own, rolling the hoppy beer over his tongue before swallowing. He gestured to the sofa. “Will you sit?”

Ren sank down onto it, laying an arm over the back to either force Hux to sit in one of the side chairs or with Ren’s arm nearly around him. Hux chose the chair.

“So,” Ren said, rolling the neck of his beer bottle absently between his thumb and forefingers. “You were telling me how I take...what was it? ‘Whores’ to my bed.”

Hux likely could have chosen a better term, but he couldn’t take it back now. “I have no interest in what type of partners you have. All I care about is that you both keep your voices down when I am trying to sleep at one in the morning.”

Ren tipped his bottle back to drink. Hux watched the muscles in his throat work as he swallowed. There was a tattoo just above the collar of his t-shirt, Hux could see, black or blue ink maybe; he wasn’t sure.

“I don’t really think much about it when I’m in the middle of things,” Ren said. “You know?” His smile was just slightly condescending, as if he was well aware that Hux _didn’t_ know.

“Yes, well,” said Hux, pursing his lips, “you’re going to have to learn to do so. I would prefer not to hear how deep you want your next boyfriend to ‘take it.’”

Ren leaned back against the sofa. “They’re not my ‘boyfriends.’ I don’t fuck a guy more than once.”

Hux’s brows shot up, though he tried not to show the depth of his affront. “Those have all been different men? Every time?”

“Mmhm,” Ren hummed, rubbing the rim of his bottle against his lips. His tongue darted out to trace it briefly.

Hux didn’t at all like how long his gaze lingered on Ren’s mouth. He looked sharply up. “Well, that’s very...intriguing, but I’m sure you can understand my perspective.”

“You don’t like listening to good sex?” Ren asked. He lowered his voice. “Don’t find that...intriguing?”

“No,” said Hux.

Ren adjusted himself in his seat, parting his legs. “You’ve never tried to participate a little?”

Hux closed his own thighs tightly as he sat up straight in his chair. “I don’t think I know what you mean.” He had an inkling, but he wasn’t about to say it.

“Oh, I bet you do,” said Ren, smug. “I bet you’ve done it. Put your hand right under your million thread count sheets or whatever, and got yourself off to us fucking. Did it turn you on, Armitage?”

“Don’t call me that,” Hux snapped. No one but his mother used his given name.

Ren narrowed his eyes, that sly little smile returning. “What should I call you, then? Red?”

“Hux will do.”

“Got it, Red.”

Hux glared at him, which only made him laugh. It was a deep, earnest laugh, one of the few things Hux had never heard through the floor.

“All right,” Ren said. “It’s Hux. But you’re not getting away with avoiding the question. Tell me—and don’t lie—does hearing me fuck all those guys get you off?”

“Certainly not,” said Hux, only half a lie. He had never actually masturbated to the sounds Ren and his lovers made, but he had found himself responding to it. Usually, he had just stuck his earbuds in and done his best to ignore both the noise and his body.

Ren took another drink of his beer. “Too bad. I wouldn’t mind knowing that the next time I bring someone home that you’re down here with your hand on your cock.” He gave Hux’s crotch a pointed look. “I bet it’s a nice cock.”

“All right,” Hux said, standing to hide the heat creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. “I believe this conversation is over. I have made my request of you. If you don’t do it, I will be forced to make another complaint. And this time I’ll ask the neighbors if they’ll join me in it. I’m _sure_ they don’t approve of strangers coming and going in their building at all hours.”

“You’re threatening me?” Ren asked as he got to his feet as well. His half-empty beer bottle hung between two fingers by his thigh.

“I’m asking you very firmly to respect my needs,” Hux replied.

“I don’t you think you need me to be quieter,” said Ren, advancing a step. “I think you need to get someone in here who will make you scream just as loud.”

Hux would have retreated, but the chair behind him prevented it. “I really don’t think that’s a solution to this issue.”

Ren leaned to the side to get a look down the hallway into Hux’s bedroom, but then he turned back to Hux, eyes flashing. “If I heard you begging some guy to fuck you, it’d be hot as hell. I’d definitely be jerking off to that, maybe even wishing it was me you were screaming for.”

“Mr. Ren,” Hux said, clinging to the last of his composure, “I—”

Ren grinned, all teeth and greediness. “I like how you say my name. It would sound even better if you used Kylo.”

Hux swallowed, but he said, “Very well, Kylo. But I think it’s time you go.”

Ren closed his eyes, making a small sound in his throat. “Your accent is perfect. I’d listen to it all night.”

“Unfortunately, I have plans this evening,” Hux said, this time a real lie. His only real friend Phasma was out of town on business. “So, if you’ll just let me see you out…” He started toward the door, but Ren was faster. He caught Hux’s arm, stopping him.

“I’ll make you a deal,” he said. “Do one thing for me, and I promise to keep it down.”

Hux looked down at the large hand that held him and then back up at Ren. “What thing?” he asked suspiciously.

Ren leaned in so that he spoke directly into Hux’s ear. “Scream my name as loud as you can.” Hux gasped as Ren nipped at the lobe of his ear, soothing the bite with his tongue. “Right now. Let me hear you, Hux.”

Hux’s throat was constricted. He couldn’t have spoken even if he had had something to say in reply, a protest maybe. Ren only seemed amused by his breathlessness. He nuzzled his long nose into the crook of Hux’s neck, kissing him there.

“Nothing to say?” he said against Hux’s skin. His hand moved from Hux’s bicep to his back, pressing into the small. “Not going to tell me to leave again?”

Hux opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“I didn’t think so,” Ren chuckled. “Because you don’t want me to leave. You want to see what all those other guys were begging for.” Though he still held his beer bottle in his right hand, he managed to wrap his fingers around Hux’s wrist and guide it between his legs. Hux could already feel his erection against his palm. It was not insignificant.

Ren rolled his hips into Hux’s grip, stroking himself against Hux’s hand. “I could fuck you like I did them. Better even. Until the only name you can say is mine.” He pulled back to look Hux in the eye. “Is that what you want, Hux?”

Though the half-confused, half-wanting haze that had crept into Hux’s mind, he realized that Ren was giving him a choice. He was forward, yes. Determined, but he wasn’t going to force himself on Hux if he didn’t actually want it. Hux paused in a feeble attempt to get control of the situation again, but knew it was not a battle he would win, or one he really needed to. Ren’s cock was in his hand, and he _did_ want it.

Fisting his free hand into Ren’s t-shirt, Hux pulled him close. “Fuck you, Kylo.”

Ren smiled. “You’re about to.” He moved like a viper in to kiss Hux, hungry mouth covering Hux’s. He nipped at Hux’s lips, coaxing him to part them and take his tongue. Hux did, letting him delve into him greedily. It was a messy kiss, their spit-slick lips sliding against one another’s, but a good one.

Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux’s neck, dragging him a little awkwardly down so he could set his beer bottle on the coffee table next to Hux’s discarded one. He never broke the kiss, though, holding Hux to him while he massaged the back of his head with his long fingers. Hux had seen them wrapped around the bottle and was now thinking of how they would feel inside him, stretching him open to get him ready for Kylo’s cock. Hux’s hand was still at his groin, feeling him filling out even more despite the confines of his jeans. He rubbed the thick ridge with his palm, teasing. Kylo groaned.

“Get naked,” he growled, low and rumbling. “And get in bed.” He took Hux by the shoulders and guided him back toward the bedroom. Hux stumbled slightly, socks creating static as he dragged his feet across the carpet, but grabbed onto Kylo’s waist to steady himself. He was broad and solid there, and Hux wanted to see him. He rucked Kylo’s t-shirt up to get his hands on him. Kylo grabbed the back of the neck and pulled it over his head. Hux slid his fingers up to his nipples and pinched them.

“Shit, yeah,” Kylo said. “Harder.”

They crossed the threshold into the bedroom, Kylo backing Hux all the way up to the wide bed. He pressed Hux down until he was seated then slung one leg and then the other across Hux’s lap. He pressed their hips together, rolling into Hux and making his breathing hitch. Hux was hard now, and aching to be out of his slacks. But Kylo didn’t let up. He pushed his fingers into Hux’s hair, mussing the neat style as he rubbed his cock against Hux’s. He turned his head and kissed Hux again, relentless. Hux bit down on his lip, and not gently.

“Goddamn,” Kylo said, pulling away. “You’ve got some fight in you, huh? I didn’t peg you for a biter.”

In reply, Hux leaned in and sucked at Kylo’s neck, using his teeth. Kylo hissed, but didn’t force Hux away.

“You don’t know anything about me,” Hux said, digging his short nails into Kylo’s back. “Or what I like.”

Kylo smiled one-sidedly. “I know you like me. I think you’ve thought about me fucking you before.”

Hux scoffed, but he gripped Kylo’s ass, kneading the muscle. “You think very highly of yourself. I get the impression you imagine everyone on the street wants you to fuck them.”

“Maybe they do,” Kylo said as he reached between them to pull Hux’s shirt out from the waistband of his slacks. “I don’t really have a problem getting laid.”

Hux let him undo the buttons of the shirt, which he did quickly, and part the fabric to touch Hux’s chest. “You also don’t have any problem making that painfully obvious to the entire building.”

“What can I say,” said Kylo, pushing the shirt off of Hux’s shoulders and throwing it onto the floor. He licked the divot of Hux’s collarbones, sucking lightly, and then up to his chin. “I take pride in my work and want to share it.”

“Jesus Christ,” Hux said. “You’re an exhibitionist. Do you fuck in public as well?”

Kylo pushed his cock hard against Hux’s. “Would you be into that?”

Hux grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to his mouth. “Shut up.”

They kissed hungrily, naked chests pressed together. Hux was enjoying himself, but he was more than ready to get on with things. Kylo, it seemed, however, liked to take his time. Hux shouldn’t have been surprised; the sessions of sex he had heard sometimes went on for up to an hour.

“You’re so quiet,” Kylo said as he ran his teeth along the ridge of Hux’s ear. “I need to hear you moaning my name.”

Hux tipped his head away, looking at Kylo darkly. “Fuck me properly, and I’ll consider it.”

Snarling, Kylo shoved Hux down onto the mattress. “Oh, I’m going to. You’re going to ride my cock so I can watch you take it all.”

Hux’s blood burned. It had been months since he had had anyone inside him, and Kylo was not small. It was going to hurt, and it was going to feel _good_.

Kylo gave Hux a last kiss before rolling off of him and onto his feet. “Take off your pants,” he said. He glanced around the room, his gaze lingering on the bathroom. “You had better have some lube in here. I didn’t come down here with any.”

Hux scooted up to reach into the drawer of his bedside table, and pulled out a bottle of lubricant—his favorite brand that he used with his toys. He reached back in, searching for the bowl that held his condoms, but found it empty. “Shit,” he said. “I don’t have a—”

“I do,” said Kylo. He drew out his wallet and pulled a condom from the billfold. He held the gold foil package up between two fingers. “Always be prepared.”

Hux rolled his eyes, but was grateful to know that Kylo wasn’t the kind of idiot who took a new man to bed every night and fucked them without protection.

Standing on one leg with remarkably good balance, Kylo pulled off his shoes and abandoned them. His socks and jeans followed. Hux’s mouth opened as he got a proper look at all of him. He was lean and muscular, but not overly so. He was also perfectly clean shaven, not a patch of hair between his legs. Hux thought about his own thatch of red and regretted his lack of care for it. But, he did as Kylo had instructed and unbuckled his belt and removed his slacks and underwear.

Kylo stalked over to him in two long strides and wrapped his fingers around Hux’s cock. Hux breathed out, pushing himself up into Kylo’s hand. Kylo thumbed the sensitive spot at the underside, and Hux shuddered.

“This is going to look so good when you’re on top of me,” Kylo said. He worked Hux in tight strokes, making him groan. Kylo grinned. “Louder, Red. The neighbors can’t hear you yet.”

Hux found he couldn’t bring himself to scowl, he was too caught up in the feeling of Kylo stroking him. God, it had been too long since he had had somebody touch him like this. He wanted Kylo to keep going, to bring him off, but more than that he wanted to come across Kylo’s chest while he was sitting on his cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Hux said, half-moaned. “Get on the damn bed, Ren, and put your fingers in me.”

The mattress dipped under Kylo’s weight, rolling Hux toward him. He caught Hux by the hip and pressed him back down. He leaned in and dragged his tongue along the length of Hux’s cock. Hux cried out, fisting his hands in the bedspread.

“Better,” Kylo said as he came up to lie beside him, “but I’m pretty sure you can bring the house down.”

“You won’t know unless you _get on with it_ ,” Hux ground out between clenched teeth.

“So fucking eager, baby,” said Kylo, nuzzling Hux’s neck. “I didn’t think you wanted it this bad.”

Hux hated endearments; they were trite and sentimental. But what Kylo said sent tremors down his spine.

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Kylo continued, pushing his cock up against Hux’s thigh. “Say you want to take me all the way. I know you do.”

Hux reached for him, his hand taking up only three-quarters of Kylo’s length. “I want you inside me, to take you all the way.”

Kylo hummed. “I’ll give you that and more. Now get on your knees.”

Hux did as he was told, pressing his hands into the mattress. Behind him, Kylo picked up the lubricant and poured some onto his fingers.

“Fucking hell!” Hux yelled as he pushed two of them inside him. It was a rough start, demanding. He hadn’t exactly expected Kylo to be gentle, but his fingers were not narrow.

“You can handle it,” Kylo said, rubbing Hux’s back with his free hand. “You’re tight, but you’ll open up for me, won’t you?”

Hux gasped as he spread his fingers. It was a stinging stretch, but he pushed back into it, craving more. Kylo worked him in steady strokes, spreading him wider with each one. Hux dropped his head onto the pillow with a long moan, offering himself to Kylo fully.

“You’re hot as hell, you know that?” Kylo said, surprisingly quiet. “I’ve been looking at you since you moved in. I brought home more than one redhead because of you.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Hux asked. “I would have—” He barked a cry as Kylo added a third finger. The push and pull of his hand made a slick, wet sound that was both filthy and erotic. “I would have at least had a drink with you.”

Kylo cupped his testicles, pressing his thumb to the space between them and Hux’s ass. “I don’t want to have a drink, Red. I wanted to get you into my bed. I didn’t think you’d want me to walk up and tell you that, though. You look pretty...uptight.” He punctuated that with a hard push of his fingers. “But not anymore.”

“Jesus,” Hux said. “Does everything come back to sex with you?”

“Pretty much. Doesn’t look like you’re complaining, though.” Carefully, he withdrew his hand, but a moment later Hux felt the pressure of his cock against him. He rubbed it between Hux’s cheeks, but didn’t penetrate him. The delicate skin around Hux’s entrance tingled at the contact. He jumped when Kylo all but slapped his cock onto him.

“This is a good look for you, Red,” he said. “Open and wet. You ready?”

Hux nodded, though he knew Kylo couldn’t see his face. “Yes. Get on your back.”

Kylo gave Hux’s ass one more brush of his cock before pulling away. He slid up next to him and presented himself. Hux looked dubiously at him, concerned about his size.

“I promise you can take it,” Kylo said, running his hands up Hux’s arms. “Just start slow.”

Hux gave him a last look, and then reached for the condom. Tearing the foil, he took it out and put it between his lips. He hadn’t done this since college, but it wasn’t really a trick one forgot. Kylo’s eyes widened as Hux bent down and rolled the condom on with his mouth.

“Holy shit,” Kylo groaned. Hux took him deep, almost to the base. “ _Holy shit_.”

Hux gave him a long, slow suck as he came back up, swirling his tongue at the head. Kylo definitely hadn’t seen that one coming, and Hux smiled to himself. He picked up the lubricant and poured some into his hand to slick Kylo with. He twisted as he stroked, and Kylo made a deep, approving sound. And then:

“Get up here,” Kylo said, grabbing Hux’s waist and tugging him until he was kneeling over his hips. Kylo’s cock rested against Hux’s testicles. Just one little adjustment and he would be poised to enter him.

Hux braced one hand on Kylo’s chest, and with the other took hold of him. Hux took a deep breath. As he let it out, he started to lower himself onto Kylo. “Oh my God,” he gasped as Kylo filled him. “Ah, fuck. Christ.”

Kylo was cursing, too, a litany of obscenities interspersed with, “You’re so tight, so hot. God _damn_ , Hux. That’s so good.”

Hux was shaking by the time Kylo was fully seated inside him. He paused for a moment to get used to it, but then arched back, resting his hands on Kylo’s thighs as he tightened his muscles around him. Kylo let out an urgent “Ah!”

Hux echoed him, throwing his head back. Braced solidly, he rose up and pushed back down. The slide was exquisite, so Hux did it again. And again. Slow, prolonged, steady. Kylo had started this, but Hux was in control now, riding Kylo exactly how he wanted. He wasn’t silent, but not nearly as loud as Kylo might have wanted. He didn’t protest, though, not until Hux moved back down in a languorous glide.

“You’re killing me, Red,” Kylo said finally, holding him tight around the waist. “You can go harder. I need you to go harder.”

Hux smirked, leaning down close to Kylo’s face. “Scream it, and I’ll give you what you want.”

Kylo pressed up and kissed him, hard. Then he cried “Fuck me hard, Hux!” at the top of his lungs.

He bucked his hips up, driving into Hux and making him cry: “Yes, God, Kylo!”

They fucked frantically then, Hux rising and falling while Kylo thrust up to meet him. All of Hux’s inhibitions evaporated as they came together. He moaned and whined, his head muddled with unrestrained want and desperation. His skin was slick with sweat, shining, and Kylo was coming apart underneath him, gasping that he was getting close.

“Don’t you dare get off before me,” Hux said. “Get your hand on my cock and make me come.”

Kylo brought his right hand to his mouth and licked the palm, then he grabbed Hux, not roughly, but not tenderly either. He jerked him off in time with his thrusts, shaking Hux to his core.

“Come for me, baby,” Kylo said, his voice strained with the effort of controlling himself. “All over me. Christ, Hux, I need to feel you come.”

With a last hard downstroke, Hux took all of Kylo into him and cried out as loud as he could. He came across Kylo’s chest and neck, even up to his chin. Kylo arched into it, reveling in the warmth Hux spread across him. With each wave, Hux clenched around him until Kylo was coming, too, his hips stuttering and body taut.

Their ragged breathing was the only sound in the aftermath, their cries having faded. Hux was trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm, the most incredible one in recent memory. He was barely coherent.

“Holy shit,” Kylo said, rubbing his thumbs against Hux’s hipbones. “That was...wow.”

Hux dropped his head, exhausted. “Yes.”

They stayed as the were for a few minutes, until Kylo began to go soft and slip free of Hux. Hux rolled away from him, collapsing onto on his back. He heard the snap of latex as Kylo removed the condom and tied it off. Kylo sighed heavily.

“What?” Hux asked, turning his head to look at him.

Kylo stared up at the ceiling. “This was a hell of a noise resolution.”

Hux didn’t bother to hold back his laugh. “It was, yes.”

“Look,” Kylo said as he met Hux’s gaze, “I know I said I never fuck a guy twice, but...if you’re up for it, can we do this every night?”

“The neighbors are going to complain,” said Hux.

Kylo grinned. “Hell yeah they will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](http://gefionne.tumblr.com/).


End file.
